He's ours now and we'll never let him go
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: After May rejects Peter he finds home in a abandoned hotel until Hulk decides that Banner has had enough time outside. Peter tries to calm the big guy down but only results in becoming the baby to a "family" of heroes.


Sniffling Peter rubbed his eye as he looked towards his old home from his new one. He had been kicked out because he told his Aunt that he was Gay. She was a homophobe so even if she did love him she wanted him out. So here he was. Homeless at age 15, on top of a abandoned hotel.

Looking back at the large tote box behind him Peter rubbed his eyes again as he shivered. He was freezing even if he was wrapped in a old quilt, tired, hungry and scared. Standing he picks up one side of the tote to drag it away and back downstairs into his "new room" until he heard a loud roar.

Looking down he saw Hulk stomping down the road and towards a 711. Sighing softly Peter reached for his suit but stopped. What's the use? Who would care if he died? Sighing he climbs down the fire escape, holding his only source of heat close to his body. "I swear Mr. Stark needs to get that man more lavender stuff!" He grumbled as he reached the alleyway.

Trotting over to the tall green man he looks up at him as the police and civilians tried to get to the duo, mostly to get Peter away from the giant. "Hulk? Are you ok?" Peter asks softly once he was close enough.

Hulk turned to growl at the person who dared interrupt his quest for hot dogs and slushies but quickly grew interested when he saw a little teenager staring at him with chocolate brown eyes. He tilted his head when he heard a growl come from the teens stomach. Peter groaned as he held it which made the giant even more curious. Was this little one hungry? Well he may be a angry "monster" but he'd be damned if he let something so small go hungry.

"Tiny human hungry?" He asks with a slight hint of concern.

Not knowing what to do Peter nodded before gasping in shock when Hulk pulled him closer until he had his red, numb hands on the mans upper leg. Hulk picked out a bag of chips, a soda and a sandwich before giving it to Peter. "Tiny human eat. Hulk protect." He says softly as the teen looked up at him in surprise.

Looking into the Hulk's eyes he was curious when he saw emotions he never thought he'd see in the Hulk. He saw worry and the want to protect. Climbing onto the mans lap Peter looked up at him as he opened the bag of chips. He ate one before putting one up to the Hulks green lips.

Hulk ate the chip before carefully grabbing the pizza behind a little plastic cover and gave it to Peter. "Little one cold. Little one eat warm. Hulk find more food." Hulk says before walking down the road and towards a bakery as Peter ate the pieces of pizza.

The green giant gently pushed Peter through the door once they arrived. The sweet, heavenly scent of cake, doughnuts and cookies filled Peter's nostrils and made his stomach growl loudly. The bakery was warm and a personal favorite of Peter's because they let people come in from the cold for a free hot cocoa.

Hulk slowly and carefully crawled in and sat next to Peter. The ceiling was big enough that Hulk was able to stand and walk around, picking up sweets and a hot coco filled canister. Grunting he placed the canister in front of Peter and points to a stack of mugs.

Peter grabbed the mug and poured himself some of the sweet, warm liquid. He carefully took a sip as Hulk gave him some of the sweets that he had picked up. Humming happily Peter took a doughnut and bit into the warm pastry.

He felt bad but he just wanted to fill his tummy and not have any more pains at the moment. "Th-Thank you Hulk. Wh-Why are you helping m-me?" He asks softly, cursing himself when he stuttered.

"Hulk know. Hulk knows what like to be scared, hungry, cold. Puny Banner knows. So so does Hulk." The man says softly as he gently wiped Peter's face. "Tiny human need to tell Metal man. Metal man help tiny human. Promise Hulk you tell Metal man."

Peter felt small tears fill his eyes. He nodded and raised his arms to be held. Hulk gently picked the boy up and kissed his forehead as gently as he could. In all honesty Hulk loved kids just as much as Banner. He enjoyed being around them because they made him happy enough that he would turn back into puny Banner even if he knew they could never have one of their own or hold one in fear of hurting the small human beings. But at least he got to hold this little one. Even for a moment.

"If you don't hurt him...you can stay out a little longer."

Hulk blinked in surprise before smiling gently at the little teen in his arms. He felt so light which did startle Hulk but he forgot all about it when the teen kissed his cheek. "Thanks big guy." Peter said in a sleepy voice.

"Can tiny human take Hulk to tiny one's home? Hulk tuck in tiny human." Hulk says softly.

Peter's sleepy mind was clouded so when he climbed out of Hulks arms, held a big finger in his own hand and lead him away from the bakery and to the abandoned Hotel he called home he barely even registered what he was doing. The cops and civilians watched the two walk away as Hulk waved his goodbyes to everyone. "Hulk sorry he cause scene! Metal man will pay for Hulk mess!" The bigger man says before crossing the street.

Walking into the hotel Hulk expected to see people running around but it was empty, cold, lonely and musty. They walked up the stairs and up to the eighth floor then walked down to room 817. Peter opened the door to show off his cot (that he stole from May), a suit case in the shape of Iron Man's head and Peter's tote along with a bag of tacos on the pillows.

Smiling slightly Peter picked up the tacos. He didn't know who was bringing him this food or who constantly helped him these past few days but he was grateful. He gave Hulk a taco before eating the other with a sleepy face. Hulk watched the boy yawn and wrap his quilt around him as he laid down.

"Tiny human ok? Tiny human look in pain." Hulk says softly as Peter holds his stomach.

"I'm ok big guy. J-Just not really used to having a full tummy any *yawns* anymore." Peter says as he curls up more into his quilt.

Hulk looked around the small room before picking up Peter. He carefully sits down on the ground and holds the boy close to his chest and right over his heart as his index finger rubs at the skinny stomach as gently as possible. He smiled softy as Peter's pained expression changed to a peaceful one as he fell asleep in the green man's arms. He hummed softly as footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

"Hulk! Where are you big guy? Come on out!" He heard the annoying voice of Clint Barton.

"Hulk in 817. Be quiet purple bird. Tiny human sleeping." Hulk whisper/yells.

A moment later Barton and Natasha were walking in with Bucky who immediately took a picture using his new phone...at least he hoped he had taken a picture. Blasted 21st century technology. "Hey big guy. Why don't ya put the kid down?" Natasha says before backing up when she was growled at.

"No! Hulk keep tiny human. No place for tiny to li-uh. Shiny." Hulk says as he reached under the pillow on the cot before pulling his hand back like it had been burned. "Knife. Knife is bad."

Knocking the pillow out of the way Hulk looked down at the sharp blade, gleaming in the street light. Peter yawned and as he snuggled close to Hulk. Nuzzling the man's chest Peter stays asleep as Hulk picks up the gleaming knife. He growled at it before throwing it across the room.

"No. I don't like cherries not pineapple." Peter whines as Hulk gently bounces him.

"Hulk get tiny human pineapples." Hulk says softly before smelling the kid for any hints of blood.

He didn't stop until he got to the boys legs and navel. He growled softly as he gently rubbed where he smelt the blood on the boys stomach. "Hulk...worried." He says softly as Tony stepped into the room seeing the knife embedded in the wall.

"Oh god. Please no, no, no, no." Tony says before rushing over to Hulk and Peter, ignoring Hulks growl. "Why kid? Please just let that knife be for protection."

Tony gently lifted Peter's T-Shirt with talking atoms on it to see angry red cuts on the boys stomach. "Fondue. I never should've ignored him for so long." Tony said sadly before looking around. "Wait. Karen! Beep if your here!"

A loud beep sounded from inside of the large tote. Tony carefully opened it and pulled out the suit. "I-Is he living here?" Tony asked softly as he looks around the room before looking into the tote to see clothes, folded posters, notebooks, books, bookbag and Star Wars toys. "He is. He freakin' is. I-I thought...oh I wish I could hit something."

"Please don't. I live here and can't have holes in my walls. It's cold enough in here as it is." Peter whispers as he sits up in his new friends arms.

"Kid why didn't you tell me you were homeless?" Tony growls as Steve walks in.

"Queens?" Steve asked when he saw the suit in his fiance's hand.

"Hey Brooklyn. Guess you came to your senses huh? Finally read all of the Accords? That's good. I'm hot. Is anybody else hot?" Peter asks as he shoves the quilt off of himself.

"Nah kid. Your not hot. I'm hot, Nat's hot and your a cute cinnamon roll with cuts on his tum. Cinnamon rolls shouldn't have cuts on their tum. Why does this one?" Clint asks as he climbs onto Hulks lap to peer down at the kid.

"My aunt hates me, I was used for a war, no body believed me about Vulture, I have no where to live. Who would miss me? Huh? The last family member I had hates my guts because I'm gay!" Peter yelled before covering his mouth with wide eyes.

Tears formed in his eyes before he could wipe them away. "I-I'm sorry. I'll change! P-Please don't leave me alone." Peter says as he looks up at Clint.

The look in the boys eyes made Clints heart shatter. He knew that look all too well. Gently stroking the side of Peter's face he ignores the fact that he heard Natasha growl. He knew she wasn't angry with the kid. She was angry at the aunt.

Clint kissed the boys knuckles as Hulk gently nuzzled the boy. "Tiny human cold. Tiny human need to get warm." Hulk says as he covers the boy.

Peter snuggles his quilt in shame. He didn't know what to do. Stark already saw him as a failure and now that the Avengers knew he was gay they were going to leave him here to die. Weren't they?

"Bucky, Steve get the tote. Clint, Nat search the room for anything and everything that belongs to Peter. Hulk...can you take Peter down to the car? Happy will not be happy when he finds out what happened. Also can you turn back to Banner? No offense bud but I don't think you can fit inside the car." Tony says as the team ran around the room, doing as they were told.

Hulk grumbled before kissing the top of Peter's head as he started shrinking. Once he was fully shrunk Peter looked at Bruce Banner's face. "Are you ok?" He asks softly.

Bruce looked back at the boy and smiles softly. Usually he forgot what the other guy did but not this time and he was extremely grateful for that. "Your something you know that? Your going through all this and you go and ask somebody if their alright." Bruce says softly as he stands.

Tony looked back at Bruce and Peter and felt his heart break. He should've been there for the kid. He should've yelled at May, brought the kid to the tower, held him as he lost everything. But no. He had to completely ignore the kid. He wasn't even busy he just ignored him. Wiping a tear from his eye he stiffened in surprise when suddenly both of his super soilder fiance's kissed his cheeks as they left with the tote and pillow.

"Dr. Banner? Your naked." Peter said causing the good doctor to blush and try to cover his private areas.

Hawkeye laughed as he gave the doctor some clothes as he covered Peter's eyes. "Protect the innocence!" Hawkeye joked as he ran out the room with the teen, making everyone chuckle or stare confused.

A few minutes later and everyone was piled into the mini van that Happy was driving. Once he was told what was going on Happy was not Happy. More specifically Happy was not happy with Tony or May but he was externally worried about the sleeping Teen in Black Widows arms.

Happy continued to send punches and ice to the billionaire next to him while growling profanities. "You stupid, fucking bitch! I told you something must be wrong with the kid. I fucking told you. But did you care?! No! You cared more about putting a ring on a traitors and a plum loving psychos finger and getting fucked! I told you he was just a kid and he needed guidance after the whole Vulture thing! But no! You didn't want to listen!" Happy growled out at Tony as he drove.

"Ow! Ow! Oh god that's cold!" Tony shouted as a piece of ice went down his shirt. "Why do you have ice?!"

"I went to 711 and got a soda!" Happy yelled back before he saw Peter shift with a scared look on his face. "Sorry kid. Sorry. I hate you right now Tony."

"Yeah well join the club. I hate myself right now too. We're bringing him to the tower, getting him bathed, fed, clothed and he is not leaving our sides and...I'm not leaving his. He's a good kid and I shouldn't have ignored him. I should've known something was wrong when he stopped texting me. When he stopped calling. I'm never letting him out of my sight again." Tony says softly. "Unless he has to use the restroom. Then he can pee and poo by himself."

Happy nodded and sighed softly. "What are we going to do about May?" Happy asked softly.

"Don't say that bitches name again." Tony growled before jumping in surprise when Hawkeye suddenly yelled.

"I JUST REALIZED I FOUGHT A LITTLE KID IN GERMANY!" The archer yelled before everybody, except Bruce and Tony and Happy, looked down at the boy and screamed whenthey realised they too fought/fought with, a child.

The now wide awake boy who was looking around, startled, suddenly looked up at the adults with a scared expression. "Wanna explain this sugar plum?" Bucky growled when he himself realized this kid was a Avenger.

"Nope." Tony says as he ducks in his seat.

"Is everyone ok? Why did everyone scream? My ears are ringing. A-Are you guys ok? Anyone hurt?" Peter asked as he looked at everyone.

Tony looked back at the kid and smiled gently until he noticed the red in the boys ears. "Pete?" Tony said in a soft voice. Silence. "Pete." Silence. "PETE!"

Petter turned to the man and tilted his head. "Yes?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Can you hear me?" Tony yells out.

Peter nods.

"Can you hear me?" Tony asks softly.

Peter tilted his head confused before realising what he said and shook his head.

"What the hell? Happy take us to the hospital. I think that plane crash did more than burn the kids old onesie." Tony said softly as he gently touched the side of Peter's face to tell him he was going to be ok.

* * *

Peter was touching his new hearing aids as Tony talked to a doctor in the hall. "So he has hearing loss? Then how did he hear me, Clint and Banner talking to him earlier?" He says to the doctor.

"Well Mr. Parker may have heard you if you were speaking loudly and or very close to him. Don't worry Mr. Stark. It is just temporary but we just want Peter to use his hearing aids so he will not loose his balance and fall onto a train track or worse. Now there is one other thing. We tested his eye sight while he was here and we found that he may need glasses. Mind you he will only need these temporarily as well." The doctor says smiling gently.

"But he'll be ok right? We just make sure he gets his glasses and keeps his hearing aids in?" Bucky asks from the doorway.

"Precisely. Now onto his weight. He is extremely underweight. A child his age should be at least 123.5 lb but Mr. Parker is only 64.7 lb. He needs to gain 58.8 lb in order to be at a healthy weight." He says softly.

Steve looked at the doctor from his place next to Peter and Clint. Looking down at Peter he gently stroked the kids hair as Clint showed him his own little hearing aid decorations. "See? I got a little Spider here and I have a little arrow over here." Clint says smiling.

Peter smiles as he touches the little decorations. "C-Can I have decorations too Mr. Rogers?" Peter asks softly.

"You can have some of mine kiddo. I got little spiders, kitty paws, monkeys, fruit. I have a bunch. You can choose some in the morning ok buddy?" Clint says softly as he holds the boy close to him before looking up at Steve. "Mine! My baby brother."

Peter blushed slightly but smiled as he rested against the warm chest. Steve chuckles softly as he watches the two. "Alright! Petey is being discharged and we can bring him home with us." Tony says smiling at the scene. "But somebody needs to eat more. Hear me Peter?"

Peter nods as he snuggles against Clint. "Alright here are your...Stark?"

Steve, Bucky, Tony, Clint and Peter look to the door to see none other than May Parker holding Peter's discharge papers. Bucky looked ready to kill as the nurses eyes landed on Peter.

Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach. "M-May...I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm-" Peter said before Clint put his hand over Peter's mouth.

May felt tears fill her eyes as she stared at her nephew. She had pushed her brother away and now she had pushed her nephew who she thought of as a son. "P-Peter? What happened baby? A-Are you ok Pet-" May says before the papers were taken by Bucky.

"Leave us alone." The man growled before giving the papers to Tony.

"He's my neph-!"

"You kicked him out because he was gay! Oh hey! Check this out!" Tony says before kissing Steve then Bucky. "Fuck you, you homophobic bitch! You come near Peter again and I will bury you so deep into the ground the-!"

Steve squished Tony's face and kissed him making Peter giggle. "Ewww! Old man love!" Clint chuckles as he hides his and Peter's eyes.

Bucky frowned as he tries to get into the kiss. The couple break the kiss before Steve and Bucky kiss. "I'm calm now." Tony says before he picks up Peter's quilt.

"C-Can I please talk to Peter?" May says as she tries to get closer but is stopped by Natasha.

"Go near him at the moment and you die." She says smiling a scary smile.

May looked down, knowing the Avengers were never going to let her see her boy again. She really messed up this time.

* * *

Peter whined as Bucky tried to give him Nyquil in a dropper. "Come on kid. You got a cold from being out there in the cold." Bucky says as Peter continues to whine and hide his face in Rhodes chest.

"Come on buddy. You can have a cookie after you take the medicine." Rhodes says as Steve pulls some cookies out of the oven.

"Not yet! They need to cool down!" Steve says as Bucky and Tony take a cookie before running around with a burnt mouth. "You two are idiots." Steve says chuckling.

Peter snickers as Rhodes tried to figure out how Bucky got over there so fast. Rhodes quickly poured the medicine into Peter's mouth and chuckled when he was punched. "Hey! At least now it's over! Come on let's get you a cookie before Clint smells them." He says as he helps the boy over to the kitchen island.

"Becareful son. Don't let your mouth get burned like those two." Steve says as he points at Bucky and Tony fighting over the milk jug.

"Ok papa." Peter says as he takes a cookie.

"P-Papa?"

Peter blushed and looked down. "I-I ment M-Mr. Rogers!" He says as he bites into the cookie.

Steve stood there with happy tears in his eyes as he hugged Peter. "When you told me you needed help getting a kid to take some medicine I didn't think you ment your kid Tony." Rhodes says with a chuckle.

Tony and Bucky both smiled both going to say something until Clint came running in with Phil right behind him. "COOKIES!" Both men shouted before taking the whole baking sheet and running away.

Peter snickered and laughed as he hugged Steve as the adults all stand around the island in confusion. A moment later Collison came back and grabbed three cups, the almond milk and Peter before running to the room, shouting his apologies to Steve.

* * *

Peter yawned as he snuggled close to Clint's leg as the man watched a Scooby-Doo movie with Phil. The calloused yet gentle hand pets his hair as he slowly falls asleep.

Just this morning he was homeless, hungry, scared and cold but now he had a home, a full stomach, relaxed and toasty warm. For once he didn't hate his Parker luck. "Mr. Clint?" Peter whispered as Scooby and Shaggy ran from the Loch Ness Monster.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Thank you."

Clint smiled softly and gently places a kiss to the kids forehead. No matter what, he was going to protect this kid.

* * *

"Baby boy? You in here?"

Silence.

The man looked around and sighed softly.

(Where'd he go?)

{How do I know. If he doesn't know then how would I?}

(Oh yeah! *giggle* Forgot!)

{Idiot.}

"Hey! You two stop fighting! We have to find Baby boy! He could be hurt! Or worse!" The man says before stepping into the light to reveal none other than Deadpool. "Come on boys! We have ourselves a baby to find!"


End file.
